


What is Fate?

by Demonfawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonfawn/pseuds/Demonfawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry were in a relationship during their fifth, and sixth years. However; after an abrupt end; Harry went off during his seventh year.  McGonagall the new headmistress has implemented a room share plan and of course Draco, and Harry find themselves tempted by their proximity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eighth Year Dormitory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story is written for fun.

Chapter one: The Eighth Year Dormitory

Harry paced furiously in front of the gargoyle manning the front of the headmistress's office. Thoughts racing, and hands clenching he muttered angrily to himself. He thought to himself how much he wished headmistress McGonagall was as predictable as Dumbledore. He had tried blood pops, chocolate frogs, and numerous other ridiculous candies; he had felt sick to his stomach. Finally, he had decided to approach the gargoyle guarding her office.

Harry was promptly informed that the headmistress was in fact not in her office. Which lead to the present dilemma of Harry pacing in front of the entry way; like a hyperactive child.

What made this whole situation worse was that he was not the only one waiting in front of her office. He stopped and glared at the snide features of one Mr. Draco Malfoy. Draco sneered back at him while his hand came up into a familiar rude gesture that Harry repeated back. The situation had admittedly not been all that great to begin with; a nightmare in fact; was what Harry felt was happening to him.

Upon Harry's arrival at platform 9 ¾ he was informed that all eighth year students had to group together in three empty compartments to save room for the younger students. When he entered the train he was ushered along by a bespectacled man with a high whine to his voice, and a tremendous amount of dandruff.

Harry was even more furious about what happened next. Instead of being placed in the compartment with Hermione and Ron he was forced to sit with a group of Slytherin's. They had immediately shuffled closer together leaving him a space right next to one Draco Malfoy.

After trying to get out of sitting next to Malfoy, Harry was unceremoniously shoved practically in Draco's lap. The next several hours consisted of him munching on chocolate frogs and trying to avoid entering a glaring match with Malfoy. Harry had gladly gotten off the train when they had reached their destination.

He spotted Hermione's bushy brown hair bouncing in front of him. "Hermione!" he had yelled as he ran towards her. She turned to him eyes rimmed with red. She had been crying, she had been talking to the people in her train cart about the war. She had apologized, but said she hadn't wanted to speak.

Upon entering the castle entrance, headmistress McGonagall smiled sternly as she greeted the students. Harry spaced out until he heard, "Eighth year students are assigned separate dormitories, which are combined. Each student will have a roommate. This is non-negotiable." Harry had stared at McGonagall with shock as Hermione called for all the Eighth year students to follow her to the dorms. The students followed her as McGonagall went on to further greet the first through seventh years.

Harry remembered entering the warm common room and smiling with memories of warms night sitting with his friends. That feeling carried him down the hallway until he saw a door with his name on it. He opened the door and gasped at the room.

There was a large entryway and space for doing homework. One single room with two beds and one bathroom with a shower, a toilet, and two sinks in front of a large mirror. There were warm rugs covering the stone floor. The fireplace crackled with warmth.

There was also a small kitchen since the eighth years had classes during usual meals; they had to prepare the majority of meals themselves. Harry remembered Hermione say that she could teach simple recipes for whoever needed them. If the house elves had time they would provide small snacks.

Harry claimed the bed nearest the window peering out over the quidditch field. He turned around startled when he heard an enraged gasp. And the reason for his anger and his spite stood there in all his pale pointed glory. "What are you doing here?" Harry spat out angrily. "I could say the same Potter, but I am not a complete idiot." Draco spat back equally as angry. Harry vaguely recalled several more angry words traded before storming out of the dormitory and racing Malfoy to the headmistress's office.

Now that he thought about if further it made sense that the headmistress was not in her office. She was probably still talking to the new students and preparing for the feast.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. May I ask why you are wearing a hole into the tiles in front of my office?" McGonagall's voice rang out. "Never mind I am sure I know why you are here." She stated as Harry opened his mouth. "Headmistress you cannot expect me and Malfoy to share a room, he is insufferable!" Draco remained oddly quiet as McGonagall's shrewd eyes peered out at him.

"Mr. Potter as I stated earlier the sharing of dormitories is non-negotiable, and as you will soon find out again at dinner. Although each student will be sorted they will all be sharing a dorm. Each dorm will be filled with likeminded individuals regardless of house. I have no control over roommate assignment. Only Hogwarts has that power. If you were put in a dorm with Mr. Malfoy then you are the person that shared the closest personality to Mr. Malfoy. I will not argue. This is my final decision, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter shall share a room until at lease one of you retires from this school. Do I make myself clear?"

McGonagall finished with a glare as Harry and Draco looked at her with wide eyes. They stuttered out an agreement as she strode into her office leaving them standing blankly in front of her rooms. Harry and Draco stood still refusing to look at each other. Slowly Draco turned and started to walk back the way they had come. Harry turned to follow. Like-minded he thought to himself. How can we be alike? He was spoiled rotten and treated like a prince. I worked like a slave and was treated like one. We are not alike at all.

They reached the door and Harry notice the name placed above his; indeed the glowing letters did say Draco Malfoy. Malfoy reached a thin pale hand to the door and pushed it open. Harry followed him in. Absently Harry noted the items strewn about from their earlier argument. Malfoy paused in the entry way and turned toward Harry. "I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine." He said curtly. Harry nodded slowly. "Alright," "We will make timetables of when we need to use things such as the bathroom." Malfoy continued. "Alright," Harry replied.

Malfoy nodded once and strode across the room to grab a large sheet of parchment paper that he stuck to the wall with a sticking charm. He whispered a spell and lines appeared across the paper. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday . . . etc. Harry watched quietly. He felt weary. He watched the thin arc of Draco's neck as he peered at the weekly calendar. Harry remembered the feel of that neck in his hands, and the soft skin. He winced as that thought progressed into the memory of a soft kiss with soft lips and softly spoken words, "I don't love you." He shook his head and blinked as Malfoy's voice pushed past his memory.

"Harry?" Draco inquired as he stepped closer reaching a hand up. Harry pushed the hand away, "What?" He asked. Draco looked at him weirdly. "What do you want on Monday? Shower first or make breakfast?" Harry answered without thinking, "I shower at night." Draco blinked. Harry replied blushing. "I would always have to make breakfast since I shower at night." Realization dawned in Draco's eyes, "Do you mind making breakfast every day?" Harry shrugged, "I suppose I could as long as you make dinner." Draco nodded.

Harry stared as Draco made a few more notes before he walked into the bedroom. Harry numbly stared at the clothes thrown carelessly across the room. Mechanically he bent down and begun picking up his stuff. Placing his clothes in the dresser next to his bed, on top he put a few knickknacks like the small snow globe with an image of Hermione, Ron, and him standing in a snowy field, given to him by Hermione. His collection of snitches given to him by Neville, and various other paused in the doorway exhaustion painting his face with care. Taking a deep breath he walked into the room he would be sharing with Malfoy.

Ignoring Malfoy he placed his trunk at the end of his bed, and lay down. His head pressed into the pillow as his eyes slid shut. Memories of smooth pale skin sliding along his. Of soft gray eyes and the soft words that slipped past the soft lips. He fell asleep to a voice whispering in his dreams, "I don't love you."


	2. The Welcome Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco reminisce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is written for fun.

Chapter Two: The Welcome feast

An hour later Harry woke to a sharp pain in his cheek, he glared up at Hermione who looked abashed. "Jeeze! Hermione are you trying to break my face." Hermione looked at Harry noting the dark circles and pallid hue to his skin. "Harry it is time for the welcoming feast. I know you haven't eaten all day."

Harry groaned and rolled over to go back to sleep. "I am not hungry Mione." Harry yelped as a stream of cold water trailed down his back. He jumped up and glared at Hermione as she placed her wand back into its holster on her arm unabashed. "You don't want to miss my first speech as a prefect do you?" Hermione said a slight squint to her brown eyes. Harry gulped and shook his head in disagreement. "Of course not Mione, I wouldn't miss your speech for the world." Harry said chuckling nervously as a hand came up and mussed his hair. Hermione nodded her head once, bushy hair bobbing as she strode out of the room deftly avoiding touching Malfoy as she passed by him.

Draco stared at Harry as he stripped off his dirty clothes and slid into clean ones. His eyes focused on the muscles of Harry's back as he lifted a grey shirt over his head. Then his eyes fell to Harry's ass as he bent over and slid on his jeans. As soon as Harry was dressed Draco spoke, "I knew you had to have some weird kink if you fell for a girl like her."

Harry spun around and glared at Draco. The absence of glass blocking Draco from seeing into Harry's beautiful green eyes, almost made Draco choke on his own tongue. "What's your deal Malfoy?" Harry spat out at him. Draco's eyes fell to Harry's red lips as a small tongue flicked over the bottom lip. He remembered how those lips tasted. He remembered how they felt joined with his own.

Draco groaned as Harry glared at him; the fire in his eyes and the blush on his cheeks, reminded Draco of other times Harry had looked at him that way. Those times admittedly had been a lot different, usually involving some below the belt action. Draco watched as Harry strode closer, as he lifted his hand and slapped him.

Draco lifted a hand to his face as he turned around to watch Harry stride out of the room, delectable ass moving from his view. He sighed in disappointment as his favorite view was hidden from him beneath the thick black uniform. He couldn't say that he blamed Harry for being upset with him. He had done something cruel.

However; he had expected a totally different result. He had never thought he would see Harry's eyes flash at him again, never feel his kiss, or the way he smiled when Draco made him laugh. Draco sighed. He would like to say that he regretted his words but at his core Draco knew that he was selfish. Draco had never wanted to feel the pain Harry's death would leave him with, and at that point in time when all else seemed to fade he had thought Harry would never come back.

When he found out Harry was a horcrux his entire being had rebelled. When he found out Harry had to die he had screamed in agony. Snape had held him as he cried, he had run from Harry from his problems, and when Harry came for him during sixth year. He had rejected him. Draco said the words he had felt he needed to say. He had told Harry he didn't love him, he had watched the smile fall from Harry's face.

As tears filled green eyes he watched as Harry turned and walked away. That was the last time Draco had seen Harry, that face haunted his dreams all through seventh year. When Voldemort tortured his parents in front of him after his failure to kill a muggle born, He couldn't help, but remember Harry. How disappointed he would have been if he had seen Draco kill. Draco couldn't remember a moment when Harry hadn't filled his mind.

He hadn't even been able to bring himself to have Harry be harmed. When they had captured Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Draco's heart had stopped beating. He looked into Harry's eyes and had lied for him. He still wished he could have known that Harry wouldn't die, but Draco never wanted to live in a world if he loved Harry, and Harry was dead.

Harry glared at the ground as he stomped his way down to the great hall. Stupid Malfoy stupid Hermione, why are they always so stubborn. He saw the eighth year table and he glumly walked over and sat down next to Ron. "Hey Harry," Ron said absently as he stared longingly at Hermione getting ready for her speech. "Hey Ron," Harry replied just as absently as he glimpsed Draco sitting down at the other end of the table. He glared when Draco met his eyes. Harry didn't think he could ever forgive Draco for what he had done. Harry was glad he knew just how to drive his little Malfoy absolutely crazy.

He remembered when he first noticed Draco's obsession. It was during a dueling session with Dean, when he caught the bright flash of pale hair. That momentary distraction almost caused him to get nailed by Dean's cutting hex. Harry vaguely remembered winning anyway. Dean and Harry had shook hands, and Harry stepped off the platform. Only to fall flat on his face, his robe had bunched above his waist. He had heard a sharp in-drawn breath, and a breathy curse. Peering through a small opening in his robe, he saw Malfoy staring directly at his lower half.

Harry remembered blushing when he noticed the slight fidgety jiggle Malfoy did, as if to create room in his robes for something. Harry remembered standing up quickly and walking (not running) away as fast as possible.

The next few weeks he noticed Draco's peculiar interest in his arse. Whenever he bent over he heard a muttered curse, and the words: "Potter. . . So firm". Harry decided to test his theory. One day he wore the tightest muggle jeans he owned, and he went around making the excuse that he couldn't find his robe.

Whenever Draco walked by Harry had "accidentally" dropped something. By the end of the day he had been shoved into an alcove with Malfoy's tongue tangling with his. They had of course traded a few barbs and insults as customary, and separated breathlessly. They had been in denial for weeks only calling a truce when Harry had tempted Draco just a tad too much.

Although, they had never gotten any further than fingering, Harry felt a longing deep in his chest for more. But during sixth year, there had been so much going on, and with Harry's suspicions of what Malfoy was doing. He could never allow himself to go any further; which was a good thing, if he had given himself completely. Malfoy's declaration of hate would have destroyed him. He would never have chosen to come back.

Harry shook out his depressing memories as he focused on Hermione's speech: "Since the eighth years are coming back to finish this year, there will be a few new features; at least until they graduate. The first allowance; is that the eighth years will be allowed to participate in the eighth year Quidditch tournament.

This means that only eighth years can participate. There will be two teams, two leaders, and a mixed team. The rules will be discussed within those teams. The second allowance; is that eighth years will be allowed in the Forbidden forest to assist with the cleanup of the dark magic traps; that are leftovers of Death Eater activity. This is a request from the magical creatures, since they have been caught in a few nasty curses. The third allowance. . . Harry tuned out again.

He had thought that he wouldn't be able to play Quidditch this year. He supposed that this was Hermione's doing. He vaguely remembered her saying something about bringing "normality" back into the world as she left for another meeting with McGonagall. Harry spaced out for a few more moments before jerking back into the present, hoping Hermione hadn't noticed his inattention he tried to pay attention to her speech. He spaced out again at the lengthy list of rules all eighth years would have to follow. He tuned out into a dream of a sun dappled meadow and a soft hand in his, with the echo of laughter sparkling throughout the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. 
> 
> Demonfawn


	3. Alone for the Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I; of course; do not own Harry Potter. This story is written for fun.
> 
> This chapter contains a small lime. ;)

Chapter Three: Alone for the night

The feast ended and Harry slowly trudged back to his room. He was suddenly grabbed harshly and pulled around. He screamed. Hermione looked at him baffled. "Didn't you hear me call you?" Harry gasped "NOO! Jeeze Hermione. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Hermione squinted at him, and shrugged. "Sorry, anyway what did you think about my speech?" Harry barely held back the twinge of guilt those words made him feel, as he quickly lied and told Hermione how much he enjoyed her speech.

She glared at him, he rubbed his head nervously. "You didn't listen! Did you Harry". She said glaring fondly at him. She sighed and stopped at her dorm room; she shared with a girl from Ravenclaw. "Harry are you okay?" Harry felt a wave of confusion. What did she mean? Did he not look okay? Panicking he assured her that he was fine, and quickly made his escape.

Harry entered his room, and froze. Draco stood completely naked, as water droplets caressed his skin, as if sorry for allowing gravity to part them. Harry's mouth went dry. He inadvertently remembered that hard hot length caressing the back of his throat. He heard a choking sound, and his eyes shot up. Draco was staring at him hungrily. "If you stare at me so hotly, I might go up in flames." Draco said dryly, a slight hitch in his voice ruining the tough image he was projecting. Harry jerked his gaze away. "Why are you naked!?" His voice came out hoarse and needy. Draco smirked. "Why Harry. You'd think it would be obvious; the way I am. . . All. . . Wet."

Harry could tell that his face was as red as a tomato. He sputtered for a few seconds before rushing past Draco and further into their room, where he promptly face-planted, on his bed. Harry's thoughts raced over and over again, as if they wanted to preserve the image of a naked soaking wet Malfoy; standing in the weak light of the sunset; in his brain forever. Harry glared into his pillow. So, this was the way Malfoy wanted to play. So, let's play dragon boy. Harry resolved he would get back at Malfoy before the end of the night. He heard Draco enter the room.

"Don't worry your little virgin eyes, Potter. I have clothed myself. Not that you would know what clothes are; by the way you dress." Harry glared into his pillow even harder as he ignored Malfoy criticize everything from his hair to his underwear. Underwear; that gave Harry an idea; he stood up and avoided looking Malfoy in the eye as he headed towards the bathroom.

Deliberately he made sure the door was closed all the way. Harry made sure to lock the door before starting his little prank. Innocently he started humming a random tune that popped in his head. He started to strip, he made sure the shower was running before he started his plan. "Malfoy! Oi Malfoy! I forgot my underwear bring me some will you."

Harry was hoping that the idea of himself with no underwear would be enough to get Malfoy to feel as needy as Harry did. He might have forgotten that he was a wizard, and so was Malfoy. Which means that technically Malfoy could unlock the door with magic. That still made what Malfoy did next inexcusable.

Harry got in the shower with a pleased smile just in time for Malfoy to only get a glimpse of his body as the door swung open. He heard a whisper too quiet for him to make out completely. He continued to be oblivious as he carefully bathed his body. Out of the corner of his eye Harry realized with a start that the door had opened a crack. Harry with glee, and a new plan "accidentally" dropped the soap. He cursed out loud and bent over, giving his little peeping tom a show. He saw movement and he turned his head. Draco stood there eyes fixed on his ass.

Harry screamed: "Malfoy! What are you doing in here?!" Draco moved forward as if entranced. Harry stepped back a bit alarmed by the intense look in Malfoy's eyes.

Draco couldn't quite remember if he had ever seen such a mouthwatering sight in his life. The water cascaded down Harry's body lovingly. The soft warm glow of the bathroom made Harry's skin look smooth and golden. Draco wanted nothing more in that moment other than to taste the little tease. He stepped into the shower uncaring of his clothing becoming wet. He stepped closer and closer as Harry moved away his large green eyes wide, and alarmed. Draco licked his lips tasting the water. He leaned forward and captured Harry's lips with his own.

He felt Harry's gasp and the searing heat of Harry's palms on his chest trying to push him away. He guided his hand up to caress the back of Harry's head, and he deepened the kiss. He ignored the weakening pushing at his chest, and he felt the passion of Harry's anger transition into the kiss. Draco slid his hands down Harry's water slick backside. His hands cupped the twin globes he so ardently admired. Kneading and spreading, Draco attempted to memorize every smooth firm inch of Harry's bottom. With the intensity of the kiss getting more passionate, both pulled back and gasped for air.

Harry pulled himself back together chest heaving he glared at Malfoy. "What do you think you are doing?" He demanded. Malfoy stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. Harry asked his question again. Malfoy still didn't respond. That was when Harry realized Malfoy still had his hands on Harry's ass. Blushing he attempted to get out of the position, Malfoy had him trapped.

Harry glared, Malfoy wasn't letting him go. He was just staring at Harry while sliding his hands enticingly over Harry's bottom. Harry closed his eyes in frustration; he snapped them open a moment later when he felt a finger enter him harshly, he shivered with awareness. "Malfoy! What do you think you are doing!? Are you an idiot? Malfoy! Ahhhn!" Harry in a last ditch effort as passion started to overtake his body, kneed his captor in the balls. Malfoy went down grunting, Harry felt a moment of pity, but then he felt a kiss on his hip, and he saw red.

He punched Malfoy in the face, and got out of the shower as fast as possible. He spotted his dirty underwear lying on the floor and he quickly put them on. Harry hesitated before leaving; he walked over to check if Malfoy was unconscious. Malfoy was lying on his back in the pooling water. A red mark gracing his cheek, Harry almost felt sorry for him. That is until he saw Malfoy's hands move as if they were still groping his bottom. Harry hissed in annoyance as he turned off the shower and walked out of the bathroom.

Harry lay on his bed for about thirty minutes debating what went wrong with his plan before Malfoy came out of the bathroom. He still had a dazed look in his eyes. Harry glared at him. Malfoy finally looked at him; what happened next infuriated Harry so much he blacked out. Malfoy smiled.

The next dawned bright and clear. Harry awoke to a groan; he lifted his head and gasped. Pain raced down his sides. Harry glanced down; he was covered in bruises and blood. He glanced over when he heard a yelp. Malfoy sat against the wall holding his shoulder as he glared at Harry.

Draco stared at Harry noting the many speckled bruises covering his arms with satisfaction. Harry had dislocated his shoulder, and he had left Harry incapable of moving without gasping in pain.

"Harry, what happened to your face?" Hermione cried out. Both Draco and Harry turned abruptly to stare at her resulting in both gasping in pain. "Honestly you two. You can't go one day without beating each other bloody. As a prefect I have to report this incident to Headmistress McGonagall, and I have to deduct house points." When she was met with silence Hermione impatiently tapped her foot. "Well what do you have to say for yourselves?" She was again met with silence and blank faces.

"You two. You are eighth year students now. You are no longer young enough for this type of behavior to be acceptable. Harry you, especially you, should know better than to play into games like this." Hermione glared at both boys who looked sheepishly at her. She impatiently tapped her foot waiting for a response.

When not a sound was made from either boy she grunted: "Very well then, 50 points from both of you; as well as detention alone in the forbidden forest for a week." Both boys groaned but otherwise remained silent. Hermione left grumbling about how maybe hard labor would teach them tolerance for each other.

Harry stared after Hermione fondly. Only she could make him feel like a total idiot in a way that still made him feel comforted. He turned his head to find Malfoy staring directly at him. The grey eyes peering intently into his own; Harry cleared his throat: "I'll stop if you stop."

Malfoy stared even more intently before saying: "I won't stop until you let me explain." Harry turned his head away eyes misting as the words echoed. Explain. Malfoy wanted to explain what?

Malfoy wanted to 'explain' away the reason Harry no longer had stars in his eyes when he looked at him. Why he no longer gave him that secret smile as they passed by each other. Why he no longer let Malfoy touch him in ways Harry would have begged him to before. Harry shook his head there was nothing to explain. Malfoy had made his choice and Harry didn't think he could ever forgive the only person he had given his heart to willingly. Who had then turned around, and stabbed it with glee.

Harry stood pain enveloping his body. He said one short word: "No." He left the room with a blank expression to take another shower. After all he needed to get ready for the school year ahead. Hermione was right he was getting too old to fight with Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part. The next should come in about a week or so.   
> I edit my own work, Sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Demonfawn


	4. Classes Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a small breakdown. Draco is teasing as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Four: Classes Start**

 Harry woke up with a grunt. It was the first week of classes. His wand was still vibrating on the dresser next to him annoyingly. He clumsily reached over and turned it off. He lifted his head to see what the other vibration was; Draco's wand was also still vibrating. Harry quickly looked away as Draco twisted his body to stop the alarm. Harry lay completely still as Draco got up and started to move around.

Harry lay as still a possible; he heard the bathroom door shut, and he slowly got up. Harry pulled on his clothes, he would put his robe on after he ate breakfast. He crept past the bathroom and entered the small kitchen. The house elves had stocked everyone's food saver with items like eggs, various fruits and vegetables, as well as some drinks, and bread. The food savers would change items depending on the time of day, which Harry; privately to himself; was curious how that worked.

Harry decided that for breakfast he would make omelette's with hash browns. He started by peeling and grating the potatoes. After placing them in the pan with a bit of oil he started preparing for the omelette. He roughly chopped a bunch of spinach, as well as some bell pepper and onion. He had just finished buttering the toast when Draco walked in.

"Smells good," Draco said shortly. "Need some help?" Harry looked at him curiously. He hadn't expected Draco to offer help. "Sure, you can set the table." Harry replied. "What style?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him confused: "Style? What do you mean? Just put some plates out with some silver ware." Harry turned around and continued preparing breakfast.

The kitchen was rather small, so when Draco passed by Harry. Harry felt the warmth of Draco's body impress faintly on his skin. The scent of clean skin assaulted Harry's senses and he blushed. Hoping Draco would just attribute the blush to the heat of the stove Harry announced that breakfast was ready. He turned to the small table against the wall at the back of the kitchen. The table was just big enough for two people. He set the serving plate in the middle, placing some other dishes around the larger one.

They sat and ate in silence. This polite silence was the bane of Harry's existence lately. No matter how he tried to engage Draco in conversation or even in an argument. All he got was a tense smile a few muttered words, and a stiff back in his face. Harry didn't know what Draco's problem was but he was getting tired of being ignored. He was even more befuddled by the random caresses that would assault his body at random times. He would be doing something, and all of the sudden he would feel an arm brush his, or a hand around his waist as Draco moved around him to grab something. Not only was Draco not responding; he was teasing Harry to the breaking point. Harry just knew this day was going to be another horrible day.

_a few hours later. . ._

Harry gritted his teeth with frustration. Since the eighth year class was so small, there was a division into two sections, rather than the usual four. This wouldn't have been so bad if he had been paired up with anybody else but Draco. Not only did he have to share a room with the git. He had to share his entire day.

He shared; every. Single. Class. Malfoy was like a thorn in his side. He and Draco were stuck together for the next year. They had to share a table, had to share books, they even had to share homework. Harry wanted to cry. He hadn't even been able to say hi to his friends. He didn't even know how Ron was faring with his roommate, a boy from Hufflepuff. Or if Hermione was enjoying the challenge of taking on a huge course load.

He heard Malfoy breathe, for some odd reason this caused him so much emotional pain he turned to Malfoy, and gave him the rant of a lifetime.

Draco was feeling annoyed. He had been watching Harry slowly lose his mind throughout the day, and he was beginning to feel insulted. Was his company so bad that he made someone want to die? He usually had no problem with people hating him, after all one of his favorite past times had been criticizing people to the point of tears. After the war and all of the trials, especially his own, Harry had even defended him at his. Draco thought that he had gotten past all of this silliness. Apparently not it seemed.

He just couldn't figure out what was going on inside Harry's head. As the day went on Draco had watched Harry go from relaxed but wary during breakfast, to absolutely freaking out right at this very moment. He knew that he should be listening to Harry's angry rant, but at the moment all he wanted to do was admire the way Harry's tongue flicked over his lower lip before he started to yell again.

Draco listened briefly to part of the speech as Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him: "Why am I always stuck with you? Why do I always get stuck putting up with you? Why am I always the one that gets pushed around, and shoved into something I don't want to do?" Draco couldn't help it: "So, your saying you want to DO me." Draco immediately regretted what he said when he saw Harry's eyes flash dangerously. He couldn't help it. Ever since Harry had seduced him two years ago, he couldn't help but always want him in every way possible.

This feeling was made even more potent with the events of the shower. When he had heard Harry call him to ask for some underwear* he had fought in vain to resist the urge to take a peek. The thought of Harry wet and unprepared to fight, made Draco's battle with propriety lose. He had grabbed the underwear but had to set them aside to unlock the door. He caught a glimpse of Harry's body as he got in the shower and from there he couldn't remember anything, he had blacked out. He came to what felt like moments later lying on his back soaking wet, and in incredible pain.

When he had walked out and found Harry blushing, and lying on the bed, Draco couldn't help but smile. Harry had a hickey on the side of his neck, and Draco knew he had done that. Now what came after he wasn't super pleased about; but the hickey took a week to fade completely, and Harry hadn't even noticed its existence.

Draco tuned back in to watch Harry's defeated look. Draco knew his silence must have been bothering Harry. Usually when they had fought in the past, a quick groping session, and a few passionate kisses later Harry returned to normal. Draco knew he couldn't do that this time though. Harry would probably kill him if he kissed him again. Draco realized he had been pushing it with the 'accidental' touching.

A thought dawned on him. Harry had been bothered by Draco's unwillingness to argue. All Draco had to do to get Harry to react was to be totally unwilling to react to Harry's demands. Draco internally smiled; he would find a way to get Harry to be with him again. Draco didn't care that he didn't deserve another chance, or that Harry would probably never truly forgive him. All he needed was the opportunity to get Harry frustrated enough to listen and he would have both.

Harry stared at Draco's blank face. He had been yelling for about five minutes, and had drawn a lot of curious bystander's gazes, but Draco had still not even batted an eye. Harry gritted his teeth, he didn't know why but for some reason his irritation had not gone away at all. Usually when he was upset with Draco he would yell, and after their interaction he would feel calm again. Harry couldn't figure out why he didn't feel calm. He had gone off on Draco with his usual intensity, but he wasn't feeling any better. Harry knew it had to do with the way Draco was behaving.

What did Draco do that used to make him feel so calm? Harry tried thinking back on all of the times they had fought. He started to walk back to their dorm, when a thought struck him; he was blushing in the next instant. He remembered. Draco used to kiss him to get him to stop yelling. Harry had always calmed down after Draco touched him.

The reason he was so angry was because Draco wasn't reacting to him as usual. The stupid ferret had trained his body to calm down when Harry was touched by him. For the second time in a day Harry felt like crying, and as he entered the room, he wished that Draco had never said those words to him. This wouldn't be so hard if Draco had said that he loved him instead. The door closed softly behind him, and he felt Draco brush past without a word. Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek, soon enough he was sobbing.

"Harry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have no idea what term British men call their underwear, men in the U.S. just refer to them as boxers, briefs, or underwear. So, that is what I used. I also have no idea what type of underwear these characters would wear, I also never realized how weird it is too think of a character wearing underwear. I should stop now. . . Yeah.
> 
> I edit my own work, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up within a week.
> 
> Thanks for reading,   
> Demonfawn


	5. The Event That Shall Not be Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch starts, and Harry remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is just for fun.
> 
> I edit my own work. Sorry for the mistakes.

Chapter Five: The event that must not be named

The day was sunny and radiant. Harry clasped his broom loosely in his hand. It was the first day of quidditch practice. For one Harry felt like the beautiful day reflected his mood. He had been really surprised when right off the bat he had been offered a position as seeker for either team he chose to be on. Ron was chosen to be captain of one team, so of course Harry had chosen to be on that team. 

He didn’t really care who was on the other team. He had; however, paid attention to the rules. There would be four games, and then a final. Whoever won the final game won the trophy for the eighth year. Harry didn’t really know how to feel about the new system for the eighth years. They would be the only eighth year class in the history of Hogwarts. Everyone else simply repeated the year they were in during Snape’s reign as headmaster. That meant the first year class was double the size it should be, and each succeeding house had more students than they should have. 

There was an eighth year only because they were the students that should have already graduated. They were at a seventh year level, just too old to be in seventh year. Harry still was confused by this idea; he had no idea why the headmistress even incorporated the eighth year system for one year only. Maybe it was to give them a break, since the seventh years were hit the hardest when it came to losing class mates. 

Harry came jerked out of his musings when he heard Ron’s voice. “Ok listen up! This year is going to be one of the toughest years in this schools quidditch history. The captain of the other team is brutal, and their seeker is even more so. Jeremy Rothwell is the captain. He was a Ravenclaw, and in matters of strategy he is undefeated. If we are going to beat his mind, we are going to have to rely on methods other than brute force.” 

Harry tuned out. Jeremy? There was a Jeremy in his year? He had grown up with these students but he didn’t even know the other eighth year students names. If they weren’t in Gryffindor, he didn’t know them. He had never really cared about the other students. Sure they were his classmates, and he didn’t want them to die. In reality though he wouldn’t really notice if one of them had gone missing, there might be an empty space at a table, and Harry wouldn’t have even realized that at one point someone had claimed that spot as their own. 

Harry suddenly missed Draco. When he and Draco had been together he would tell Draco what had been bothering him. Draco would scoff and say exactly what Harry needed to hear in that moment; usually some cutting remark about Harry’s worry. Harry looked around; the other team was grouped on the opposite side of the field. Since the amount of time for the teams to practice was limited, both teams had to share temporarily. 

During practice there would be a privacy charm up so the other team couldn’t cheat. For now though the shield was down. Harry started to worry. He couldn’t see Draco on either team. He waited and watched but never once did he even catch a glimpse of Draco. After practice Harry hurried back to his room. He opened the door and sighed in relief at the sight he saw. 

Draco sat at his desk, working on his part of the assignment. He heard the door open; he turned his head and spotted Harry in the doorway. He stood there staring at Draco for a bit longer than what was comfortable. The relieved look on Harry’s face for some reason unnerved Draco. Why was Harry relieved to see him? For the past couple of days Harry had been avoiding Draco to his greatest ability. However; now Harry was happy to see him? Draco had to admit that what happened was a little shocking, and he had allowed Harry the time he needed to recover. 

With Harry looking at him like that he felt his resolve waver. He had never been able to handle seeing Harry cry. Right this moment it looked like Harry was going to break down. “Why weren’t you at quidditch practice?” Draco blinked in surprise. Quidditch? Was Harry worried because Draco wasn’t going to be playing quidditch this year? Didn’t he realize that Draco’s reputation was in shreds, and that no one would want a former death eater on their team? “Harry you do realize what you are asking right? You actually think that either team would let me play without trying to humiliate me first?” 

The look on Harry’s face made him pause in his accusations. Why did Harry look as if he wanted to cry again. The other day had caught Draco so off guard that he hadn’t even had time to think before he had enveloped Harry in a hug. Harry had sobbed on his shoulder for a long time. Draco stood frozen. He could handle Harry’s anger, but he could never live with himself if he couldn’t comfort Harry when he cried. Harry never cried in front of people. He always waited till he was absolutely alone. Draco remembered the first time he had caught Harry crying. 

Draco and Harry had been secretly together for about three weeks. This year had not been the kindest to Harry with Ms. Umbridge in charge of the whole school, Harry was rather frazzled. After a particularly grueling session with the blood quill, Harry had gone to sulk. Feeling sorry for himself he found a small niche in the wall behind some pillars in an unused part of the castle. He had been crying for only a few minutes before he felt someone slid in next to him. 

Draco sat impassively while Harry cried. As soon as Harry had finished crying, Draco had proceeded to kiss him. Draco remembered this moment vividly. One moment Harry had been sobbing the next he had been apologizing. Without even flinching, Draco had pulled Harry in to a kiss that was meant to wipe away all of the uncertainty. Draco could say with certainty that at that age he hadn’t really known what love was. In his family a polite affection was all that one was allowed to feel. With Harry he had felt such an overwhelming feeling of obsession, that he had forgotten that rule and had given in to his desires.

Even then Draco remembered how cold he had felt once Harry’s body had separated from his. From that moment on Draco had craved Harry’s body against his. So whenever Harry cried, Draco would follow from a distance, allow for a few moments, and then he would go in and hold Harry against his chest. This was the only time he had ever allowed himself to feel something more for Harry. Where Harry had given Draco everything, Draco had held back. 

The situation that seemed to have happened just yesterday loomed in Harry’s mind. He had promised to himself that he would never allow Draco to touch him that way again. Harry knew he didn’t love Draco anymore. However, it seemed that his body, and mind still depended on Draco for comfort. He hadn’t been able to look at Draco in the face ever since that day. 

Draco had said his name and Harry had thrown himself at him. Crying Harry remembered ashamed he had begged Draco to touch him. Harry remembered Draco saying how touching wasn’t a good idea, with that annoying tone he used when Harry said something stupid. Draco had given in when Harry had looked into his eyes. With a sigh Draco had lifted Harry up and had brought him to their room. 

He had laid Harry down on the bed, slowly Harry remembered Draco had stripped them both. With a molten silver stare Draco had slid up Harry’s body. Aligning them so perfectly that every time Harry fidgeted their cocks would brush; Draco licked his way up Harry’s chest, and he had nibbled on a spot that was so sensitive, Harry arched of the bed, his cock sliding up against Draco’s. His nipples had been Draco’s next point of interest. Draco had licked and sucked till his nipples were hard and red. Harry couldn’t even think. 

He was so hard, he thought he might explode. Finally Draco had kissed him. At first it was slow, and gentle. Then Draco had started to nibble gently while rocking his pelvis. Harry had opened up, and Draco had slid in. The kiss had become more demanding. Harry could taste every inch of Draco’s mouth. Blushing Harry realized he had even tasted himself. Draco didn’t let him think for too long. Before Harry could gather himself, Draco’s cock was in his face, and Harry’s ass was in Draco’s. 

The needy groan that forced its way out of his mouth when Draco had licked that small pucker, made him cringe in his memories of the event. Harry in an attempt to stop his needy moans, had tentatively licked the head of Draco’s erection. The flavor that greeted his tongue was familiar, yet strange. Draco was larger from what he remembered. The fluttery feeling in his chest grew more pronounced, and Harry slid the entire head into his mouth and sucked hard. 

He heard Draco moan this time. Encouraged Harry had sucked and licked his way all over Draco’s dick. Harry jumped when he felt a finger enter him. The tongue had been nice, but the finger made him wary. Suddenly a warm wet heat surrounded his own erection, and Harry forgot his worries. With the finger and Draco’s mouth he hadn’t lasted long, and with Draco’s dick shoved down his throat he had cum. Moments later he felt the hot rush of cum slide down his throat, and he swallowed thickly. Draco didn’t let go the entire night. For hours they had kissed, touched, and stroked. By morning Harry was feeling calm again, and he wanted to die from embarrassment. But Draco had been kind. He hadn’t taken advantage; he hadn’t let Harry go all the way.

Harry stared at Draco, a flush rising up his cheeks. His hand had inadvertently gone to the new hickey barely hidden by his shirt. Draco’s eyes were staring at the spot. Harry was covered in Draco’s marks; on his neck, over his chest, next to his cock, and even on the insides of his ankles. Draco had left marks all over him. Draco licked his lower lip and turned back to his work. Harry entered the room and stepped past Draco to take a shower. This time Draco didn’t peek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. I will update within a week or more or less. IDK. Sometime within the month. 
> 
> Memory smut is harder to write than smut happening in the present moment. Duly noted. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Demonfawn


	6. Forest Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, and Harry are serving their detention in the forest, when they stumble into something they shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
> I edit my own work, and I didn't have time to edit this chapter. Sorry for mistakes/errors.

**Chapter Six: Forest Duty**

“No! Please. Hermione, I have Quidditch practice. Please don’t make me do this tonight.” Harry pleaded as Hermione stared at him. Her slender arms were crossed over her chest, and her expression made it clear that Harry’s desperate entreaty was in vain. Harry had been hoping that Hermione had forgotten her cruel and unjust punishment. After all she hadn’t taken away the points as she had threatened to.

It seemed; however, that Harry was again going to be thrust into doing something he would rather not be doing. Draco stood slightly behind him, and was impatiently tapping his foot. Harry had to admit to being a little bit peeved at him. Unlike Harry; Draco had accepted Hermione’s punishment, and had in fact been ready to go for half an hour. The pompous tone Draco had used on Harry still made his teeth ache with annoyance.

Hermione of course won the argument. Harry stood at the outskirts of the forest. An oddly quiet Draco stood still beside him. “What? No _scared Potter_ today?” Harry finally said, bothered for some unknown reason. Draco looked at him. Harry thought that he had seen a flash of something but was distracted by Draco’s words: “Why Potter? Do you miss the dulcet sound of my voice, as I tell you how ridiculous you are?”

Harry turned quickly towards him: “What is your deal? Why are you so bleeding contrary? First its ‘ _yes Potter let me touch you all over’_ and then it’s like a frozen wasteland of emotion? Tell me Malfoy; what exactly is your problem with me? None of your issues are my fault. I have way more reason to hate you than for you to hate me. Don’t you fucking walk away from me. Malfoy! Hey! Get back here.” Harry glared angrily into the dense foliage.

Harry ran in after Draco intent on venting his anger. What he didn’t expect was to run right into a Death Eater’s trap. Harry panicked thrashing, and pushing against the invisible restraints around him. His mind went blank, and his vision narrowed. The last thing he saw before fainting was a flash of white against the blue sky, and a soft voice whispering his name.

Draco was upset to say the least. Not only did the day start with a lecture from, Ms. Know it all, and a lecture from Harry; Draco had awoken with one of the worst headaches he could remember ever having, and since Ms. Know-it-all barged in without so much as knocking. Draco hadn’t exactly had enough time to retrieve a pain potion. He had to admit he might have been a little bit short with Harry, but his brain was throbbing, and clenching; causing him a great deal of pain. And of all the stupid things to have happened; Harry had walked right into one of the Death Eater’s favorite prank hexes. He of course had seen it in time to veer off his path, barely missing getting entangled, but he had been forced to enter once Harry had triggered the trap.

So there he was, headache and all; a warm head in his lap, soft hair flowing through his fingers. Passively; he thought to himself; Harry’s hair was surprisingly soft for being so crazily messy. Draco barely held back a wince when he looked down and met confused green eyes.

“What happened?” Harry said his voice oddly raspy. Draco stared into Harry’s eyes for a moment too long before answering: “You walked into a trap.” Harry’s blush took up his entire face. Draco had always loved making Harry blush, but today at this moment he was filled with wariness. “What kind of trap?” Draco heard Harry ask. Draco felt the blood leave his face: “It’s Poaul Wren’s favorite joke.”

“Joke? This trap is a joke?” Harry asked confused. Draco felt as if he was miles away, he took a deep breath before explaining: “Originally he made this hex so that enemies would have to. . . He made this hex. . . This Hex… It’s a sex hex. Originally this hex would trap two people who would have to have sex in order to escape. There are two other ways to escape though. One time my father, and Severus got trapped in one while arguing. After three days they gave in but instead of having sex they just gave each other a blow jobs. Wren almost died from the injuries he received. Wren did die once the Dark Lord got trapped in one. This is the final way of escape. That is, to kill the other person.” Draco spat this out as fast as he could.

Harry’s face stayed blank for a few seconds before he opened his mouth: “Snape gave your father a blow job?” “Honestly that is what you got out of this explanation. That is the only part you focused on?!” Draco said in amazed anger. “Yes, they both gave each other blow jobs. Seriously, that is the part you’re stuck on. Not the; we might have to have sex, or give each other blow jobs. I am not about to let you kill me so the last part is out. So what will it be, Harry; Sex or a blow job.”  

Draco could almost say that the embarrassment was worth it to see the look on Harry’s face. Not only was he completely red. His green eyes glowed, and his mouth hung wide open. Draco’s smile faded when Harry started laughing. “Okay, Malfoy. Seriously, what kind of trap is this? That is so not funny.” Harry laughed some more before he saw the completely serious expression on Draco’s face. The color drained out of Harry’s face. The next hour Draco watched Harry throw every hex, and counter curse he could remember at the invisible cage surrounding him, and Harry.  

“Hermione should come and check up on us within an hour.” Harry said finally. They had been sitting in silence for three hours; after Harry’s panic induced frenzy. Draco was lying on his back and staring up at the darkening sky. Harry watched the red light caress Draco’s features, his skin seemed even more beautiful in the dusk light.

There was a long silence with no answer from Draco. “How is there a trap here if the creator died?” Harry asked, he had been curious after thinking about it. Draco turned to look at him face blank he answered: “You know Harry; the person who created the spell doesn’t have to be alive for others to cast the spell. I mean _how-ever;_ would we be able to use magic if the spell disappeared after the creator. Hmm?” The tone was so sarcastic Harry gritted his teeth: “I just wanted to know how the spell got here. Jeeze.” Harry turned his back towards Draco not expecting a reply.

“Snape was headmaster; you honestly think that he wouldn’t have decreased the wards around the school to let The Dark Lord to make use of the forest? Even if that was to appease the Dark Lord, and keep him from entering the castle; although, that doesn’t really matter; there were Death Eaters all over the school anyway. The forest was a wonderful place for rare ingredients. His favorite thing to do was to capture Unicorns, and drain them. I am sure you remember that.” Draco turned his head back and stared at the sky leaving Harry to ponder his words.  

Thirty minutes after Draco had spoken both boys sat up, startled. Hermione entered the clearing where they were laying. She walked towards them a stormy expression on her face. Harry smiled sheepishly at her. His smile vanished when she walked right past them. “Where are those two idiots?! Why on earth are they not here?” She glanced down at something in her hand; impatiently she tapped her wand against the object. Sparks flew out and she sneezed. “Harry! Where are you? I know you are here. Please. . . Harry!”

Hermione sounded increasingly distressed as she moved along through the forest. She didn’t hear the desperate cries of Harry, or see him struggling against the invisible barriers that prevented him from escaping. As Hermione walked away, Harry slid to the ground defeated. His hands were red and scraped, as if he had been punching stone walls. His eyes welled with tears: “When were you going to tell me we were invisible?”

“I wasn’t.” was the terse reply. Harry whirled around and glared at Draco tears sliding down his face: “Why not?” His voice was thick with emotion. “I wasn’t sure if they had added that part to the spell yet. The last I saw that part was still being worked on.” Harry sat in silence, absorbing the words. “They can’t see us?” He finally asked. “Nope; they can’t see us, hear us, or help us. We are not going to escape anytime soon.”

An hour more had passed, and again a sound startled Harry into alertness. Draco lay on his side away from Harry still sleeping. Harry couldn’t help but glance at his plush lips. The image of those lips around a very intimate part of his anatomy sent shivers down his spine. A bright light made him squint. Ron; and Neville stood in front of a large group of people. “Ok, we are going to separate here, and look for Harry. If anyone finds them send up sparks with your wands, ok. If they need medical care send up green, if they are fine send up blue, and if you need help getting them out send up red. We will meet back here in two hours. Thanks for you help.”

Neville spoke, and turned to walk off. He walked right between Draco, and Harry the barrier allowing him to pass harmlessly. Harry tried to grab him but it was like two bubbles were created around him. The bubble lifted him up when people almost touched him, and then reattached to Draco’s bubble. Harry lost hope. He sat there numbly watching Draco sleep. He sat and watched everyone leave, saying that they will come back tomorrow morning, and Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He woke Draco up.

 “Malfoy. Oi! Malfoy! Wake up.” Harry shook Draco till the hazy grey eyes opened and glared at him. “Harry. If you touch me again while I’m sleeping I will make you late to class every day for a week.” Harry blushed, and spoke quickly: “Blowjobs. Iwillgiveyouablowjob.” “What? What did you say?” Draco said a little bit more alert. “I will give you a blow job.” Harry said again face red. Draco stared at him blankly.

“You’ll give me a blow job? You mean you’re not going to wait for your friends to try and rescue you?” “They can’t even come close to touching me, how are they going to save me?” Harry replied upset. He would have thought that Draco would be more excited over the prospect of being able to touch him again. Draco stared at him for a few seconds before agreeing. “Okay, come here.”

Harry started shocked. Draco wanted him to go first. Harry hesitantly crawled over. He stopped at Draco’s side and looked away embarrassed. He was already growing hard in anticipation. He jumped when Draco’s hands went to the clasp on his jeans. Harry looked up green eyes wide, and apprehensive. Draco clasped his hand and brought it to the clasp on Draco’s trousers. Harry blushed; he felt the hard bulge caress his hand as he unzipped the fly. Draco’s cock rose out of his trousers. Harry blushed realizing that Draco hadn’t been wearing underwear.

Harry moaned at the first caress of Draco’s hand. His own hand was wrapped around Draco’s dick. He heard Draco curse and suddenly he was lifted up. He was lying on top of Draco, his mouth brushing against Draco’s cock, and Draco had his mouth poised and ready to swallow Harry down. They were lying on their sides now, and Harry felt a hand at the back of his head, pushing him closer to the necessary destination. Staring at Draco’s cock with wariness, Harry started. His lips, brushed lightly on the tip of Draco’s dick. Harry parted his swollen lips slightly and enveloped the head of Draco’s penis. He moaned as Draco mimicked his movement.

Harry suckled the tip a bit longer before sliding his mouth further down Draco’s length. He teased the underside of Draco’s dick with his tongue while saliva pooled in his mouth. He moaned when he felt the soft warmth of Draco’s mouth envelop him completely. The muscles in Draco’s throat worked around him, massaging his dick. His eyes rolled back, and he arched his back. Draco pulled back, not allowing Harry to shove his dick even further like he wanted to. He felt a slap on his ass and a sharp reprimand.

Harry couldn’t think anymore. He sucked, and licked, and stroked every inch of Draco’s dick. The long length filled his mouth, and caressed the back of his throat. He took Draco even deeper, swallowing around the hard, smooth cock. He chocked when he felt a finger enter him. He tried to pull back, but Draco shoved his head down even further on his tasty treat. He started to moan around Draco’s cock, and he could feel the vibrations from Draco’s mouth, and Draco moaned out his name. He felt the heat pool in his groin, and he felt Malfoy pulse in his mouth. The salty, and bitter shower exploded in his mouth, and he did his best to swallow around his own pleasure spilling out into Draco’s mouth.

They spent every drop into one another. Harry pulled back, Draco’s dick sliding out of his mouth with a wet pop. His mouth felt lonely, after being filled for so long. His jaw ached pleasantly. The taste of Draco filled his mouth. He felt Draco swallow one last time, before also sliding Harry out of his mouth. The lewd sound of the finger sliding out of his arse made Harry blush. Harry turned to move away from Draco, but was pulled back. Draco’s lips were slick with saliva, and Harry could taste himself in Draco’s mouth. He moaned, and pressed his body closer.

Undulating, and sliding up against Draco, he grew hard again. Their hands pushed their dicks together and stroked. Their tongue’s tangled, and fought. Sliding against one another; Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth has he came, stars burst behind his eyes, and he felt Draco’s essence coat his hand. They fell to the ground staring at each other, covered in each other’s cum. Draco stood up and walked out of the clearing. Harry lay there staring into the sky, and minutes later he stood up too.

He followed Draco’s trail, and watched him as he practically ran into the castle. Harry bit his lip, and wished he didn’t still want to taste Draco’s cock in his mouth. He walked into the castle and went to inform Hermione of his return. When he entered his room, he didn’t look in Draco’s direction once. If he had he would have noticed, that Draco hadn’t looked in his direction either. The night was fading, and dawn was already beginning to touch the horizon. Harry finally fell asleep, for the first time facing away from Draco.                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's weird how smut just flies out of my fingers, but actual plot takes me hours. Lol.  
> Next chapter should be out within a week to a month, depending on work. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Demonfawn


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco make each other jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> This story is for mature audiences.

Chapter Seven: Jealousy

Two months had passed since the forest incident. Harry had initially been surprised by the events that followed his foray in the forest. Now, he was just annoyed. Two days after that day; Malfoy had come in with a dark haired; green eyed boy, and had asked Harry to leave. Harry had listened angrily while Malfoy made the other boy moan his name. This had annoyed Harry so much, that days later. Harry had agreed to go out with one of his admirers; Drakken Moore.

Drakken was beautiful. He had blonde hair that was long enough to caress his shoulders, and he had blue eyes that rivaled the sky. It also helped that Draco was incredibly annoyed by Drakken. Whenever Harry brought Drakken into his room, Draco glared hotly. Drakken was so easy going that Draco never bothered him. In fact he made fun of how petty Draco was, making Harry laugh, and a hiding Draco want to scream.

Harry though hid his jealousy a little better. Draco's little 'sex friend' was short and bubbly. His name was Herman Putter. He liked sweets, and just loved giving people massages. Everyone loved him, Harry wanted to murder him. There was one incident that stood out in Harry's memory that in particular made Harry want to kill Herman. He had been sitting by the fire doing his school work. When suddenly the door burst open; Draco walked in with a moaning Herman arching against him. Herman had looked at him over Draco's shoulder, and had smirked; while Draco thrusted against him. Harry had been so furious that the next day he had allowed Drakken to go further than Draco ever had. He had allowed Drakken to taste him, and he made sure that Draco knew by his moans.

Draco had never been allowed to go near Harry's anus, although he had, Harry usually had put a stop to it right away. Just to spite Draco, Harry made sure to vocalize his pleasure every time Drakken rubbed against that spot within him. Unlike Herman Harry wasn't easy. Harry told Drakken, they could do everything but penetration, and Drakken sure did everything well. In fact sometimes when Drakken was holding him, and making Harry laugh. Harry forgot about Draco. He knew that playing with Drakken was dangerous, but still sometimes he forgot that small detail, and allowed himself to snuggle closer.

Draco had never hated anyone more than he hated Drakken Moore. He could recall three separate occasions where he felt like ripping Moore and new one. The first was the day Harry had come into their dorm holding hands with Moore. Moore had looked around, and had made eye contact with Draco. Moore had looked Draco up and down, and had smirked. Draco was furious; the loser had dismissed Draco.

He had ignored Draco's existence and that infuriated Draco. The next incident made him want to tear down the castle. Every time Moore had touched Harry and made him moan was like a knife to the heart. The last incident that made Draco want to murder Moore; was when he had walked into the room one night to see Moore holding Harry close. Harry had fallen asleep in Moore's arms; completely relaxed. Moore had seen him, and had held up a graceful finger to his smirking lips. Draco had seen red, and had barely held back.

This whole situation was made bearable by Harry's jealousy of Herman. Herman had been an accident. One night while avoiding Harry; Draco had come across a crying boy. The boy had yelled at him while Draco was walking away. Draco had been surprised by the passionate kiss that followed after. Then the idea of making Harry jealous had lodged itself in his brain, he had agreed to go out with the boy.

Draco felt that it had been worth it to see Harry so jealous, and despite Harry's assumption, they hadn't had sex yet. That fun had been stopped when Harry had brought Drakken into the mix. Draco still dated Herman just to see the flash of irritation in Harry's eyes. Although Draco was increasingly attracted to Herman, he didn't feel comfortable having sex with a stranger. He had never told Harry, but he was always glad when Harry had slowed them down.

It's not that he hadn't had sex; it's just that he liked to know a person better before he did. One night stands, despite his reputation; did not satisfy him. He hadn't told Harry but he had been caught by the Wren curse a few times before learning better. He had experimented quite after his and Harry's break up. Nobody could compare, not even close. Even the scent of Harry's body was better than anyone else in his opinion.

Their first public fight after Herman and Drakken entered the scene was interesting to say the least. Harry had been pressed up against Drakken in and empty hallway when Draco and Herman approached. Harry started when he heard someone clearing their throat. His eyes met Draco's, and then Herman's. Herman was staring at him with such hatred Harry thought he might explode.

Drakken pulled Harry even closer and proceeded to nibble on Harry's neck. "Harry love; who cares about them. . ." Harry moaned into the touch. "I realize you have an appalling lack of taste Potter. But don't you think you can leave your un-seeming display of affection in the bedroom?" Harry broke the kiss with a whimper, and turned towards Draco: "Why should you care whether or not I show affection. This is my boyfriend, and there was nobody here a few moments ago, so it wasn't in public. It's not my problem if you don't like it when I kiss someone. Go away." Harry turned back and resumed kissing Drakken.

Drakken yelped, and Harry moved away. Harry turned to see Herman pointing a wand at Drakken and glaring. Harry glared back, and fired off a spell of his own. Herman's hair turned orange, and his face was covered in pimples. Within seconds spells were being fired, and curses were cast. The battle was broken up five minutes later when headmistress McGonagall broke it up. Not only did they lose house points, Drakken and Harry were suspended from quidditch for a week. Draco and Herman had forest duty for a week. None of the boys were happy.

The battles continued on into the following weeks. Harry would 'accidentally' run into Draco in the halls with Drakken at his side. Or he would wear shirts that showed of all the hickeys Drakken left on his body. Draco in turn, made Herman moan, and allowed him to go around in his shirts. Harry hated Herman. Draco hated Drakken. This issue was not soon to be resolved.

The battle culminated into one final explosion Harry and Draco had met in an empty hallway one night. Nobody was awake, and they were completely alone for once. "So, Potter. I see that you are without your stallion tonight." Draco said a bite to his tone. "Well I see that you are without your little sex slave, tonight. What the little slut not good enough for you?" Harry had said bitterly.

"Herman is not a slut." Draco had gritted out. "Oh please, he gives it to anyone and everyone. I've seen him make out with three people today alone." Draco gritted his teeth at Harry's words and sprang at him. He felt satisfaction as his fist implanted in Harry's face. Draco had Harry in a headlock when he said: "Just admit you are jealous, you can't have me like Herman does." "Oh please, you are just jealous of me because Drakken gets more of me than I ever gave to you." Harry gasped out.

The kiss took them both by surprise. One second Harry had felt like he was going to pass out, and the next he was laying on top of Draco, passionately thrusting his tongue against Draco's. They were grinding against each other. Harry's nipples were hard peaks, and they brushed against Draco's hard nipples. They had kissed for what felt like minutes, but had ended up being an hour. The kiss had been a destroyed; however, when they felt the other person slide a hand down the others pants. Both Draco and Harry stared at one another gasping. They had cautiously separated, and returned to their room. The fighting had stopped there. They both had made an unvocal truce. The next few weeks was spent with their lovers.

The days seemed to fly by; Harry and Draco had both become close to their chosen loves. So it came as a surprise when Harry and Draco had walked into their room one day to find Herman and Drakken making out passionately on the floor. It was even more surprising to find out the two had been dating, but they had fought and broken up. It was totally surprising to find out that they had been using Harry and Draco to make each other jealous. Harry and Draco stood shocked as the two love birds clutched each other; explaining further that they felt wrong for tricking Harry and Draco, and that they could no longer deny their feelings for one another.

After the two left; Harry and Draco stood still staring at the ground. Tentatively Draco stepped towards Harry. Harry took one slow step towards Draco. The look in their eyes spoke the words they were almost too hesitant to say. "Harry will you go out with me once more." Draco finally said. Harry stared at Draco for a moment: "Alright, on a trial basis only." Harry replied slowly. Draco smiled and pulled Harry closer. A light kiss was placed on Harry's nose. Harry for the first time in weeks smiled genuinely, and brilliantly.

End of Chapter. . . TBC. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really tired when I wrote this, apologies for any errors.   
> Hope you enjoyed. Did you catch the little foreshadowing I did with the names? ;)   
> Thanks for reading,  
> Demonfawn


	8. Beginning Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Male/Male. Mature content. Lemon.

Draco and Harry had begun dating. This time around they had agreed to let their friends in on their relationship. Harry stood still as Draco wrapped his arms around him. He still wasn't used to being able to touch Draco freely again. He felt the soft trail of kisses along the nape of his neck and he smiled. After all he had been through, this was the one feeling he had wanted more than anything in the world.

The first few days of their relationship had been rocky. They had both been embarrassed over their overt display of jealousy. Draco had been the first to break the ice. One morning while Harry had been making breakfast, he had been startled by a pair of long arms wrapping around his waist. Draco had stood behind him limiting his movements just asking Harry questions about the food he had been making. For some reason that moment felt more intimate than the times Draco had caressed his body.

They had agreed to try for a week. The first day had been filled with awkwardness. They had just agreed to go out with one another. The room had been totally silent. Harry remembered staring into Draco's eyes. Draco had licked his lips, and unconsciously Harry had mimicked the movement.

"So. . . How do you want to do this?" Harry had finally asked. After saying that Draco's face flushed, and that made Harry blush, and they both sat there blushing.

"I want to go slow." Draco finally had said. "I don't want to mess up again, and never be able to see you smile at me again." Harry's face was hot. Harry remembered nodding, and had stood with Draco to go and help him prepare dinner. Unfortunately the only dishes Draco knew how to make were fancy dishes that took hours to prepare.

Harry remembered standing close to Draco, as Draco joked about how far they had come, and how lucky Harry was to try Draco's famous cooking skills. They had gone to bed peacefully. Harry hadn't tried to hide the way his eyes lingered on Draco's body. And Draco hadn't had to hide the way his eyes lingered on Harry's arse.

The following day was a bit more hectic. They had both agreed to tell their friends of their relationship. Hermione had stared at Harry her brown eyes unblinking and wide. "So, you finally made up." Harry stared at her. "You knew?"

"Oh. Harry. You weren't exactly subtle. I caught you at least three times." Harry's face bloomed with color. "You mean you knew the whole time." "Well maybe not the whole time. But do you think I didn't notice how weird you were acting. Of course I investigated. I simply decided that since you weren't talking about it you didn't want me to know."

Harry had been even more shocked at Ron's reaction. "Well it's not like Hermione didn't tell me." "What Hermione told you!" " Yeah, she did. She told me that I had to respect your life choices. She did tell me that I could still treat Draco the way I wanted. He was such a tosser. Still is really. Oh I will eventually get used to him. Since he's making it with my best mate, but still, he's not as bad as some other blokes you could have gone for."

"I thought you would hate me."

"Hate you! Well I wasn't happy with you at first but after a while I could see why you were attracted to him."

"What do you mean Ron?"

"You were always looking in his direction. Turning your body towards him. Looking up at him as he entered the room. Malfoy was always on your mind, I could kind of tell you wanted him. I am not the only one who knew about it. Neville figured it out, as well as Dean, and Seamus. Your relationship wasn't as secret as you thought it was."

Harry hadn't known what to say after that conversation. The overwhelming feeling of fondness towards his friends warmed his heart for days afterward. Draco blushing had later mentioned to him that his friends had been aware of their relationship already as well. It seemed they had not been as subtle as they had wanted to be.

The third day had been a little bit weird. Harry had gone to quidditch practice. The team was excited they had won the first game. They were in the lead. Harry had gone to practice feeling hopeful. They had done so much practice, that by the time Harry got back to his room he was almost dropping from exhaustion.

Draco had been standing in the small kitchen preparing a dinner of a simple pasta. He was too, extremely tired. Harry remembered them talking and getting closer. On a night that smelled like oregano, and warm tomatoes they had shared their first kiss after restarting their relationship.

The kiss hadn't been perfect; Draco's sauce covered spoon had splattered on their faces. But that was solved by them thoroughly licking the other clean. Draco had in fact been very thorough. He had made sure to clean Harry everywhere. They had been left panting and aroused. The look in the others eyes made them pause. They weren't ready for this step yet.

The fourth day started beautifully. Harry had awoken to the softest flutter across his lips. He had woken up to find Draco fully clothed and bathed on a Saturday morning, once Harry had opened his eyes. He had opened his mouth, and Draco had dropped something minty in his mouth before sliding his silky tongue past Harry's sleep swollen lips. This kiss had been perfect. The sunlight glittered through the window lighting Draco's hair into a halo. Harry could still feel the soft caress of Draco's hands on his body, the way Draco had made him hard. They had stroked each other to completion.

Draco had laughed, lips red, and lush looking. They had gone to town that day. They had kissed, and held hands. The look in Draco's eye made the ounce of hesitation within Harry quiver. They had slept together that night. Holding each other close and not going any further than slight caresses they had celebrated a new found intimacy.

The fifth day was left untouched. They had lain together all day talking of their memories, and dreams.

It was the sixth day that Harry finally forgave Draco enough to hear his story.

"I knew you were going to die. And it killed me inside." "My parents had only ever told me that they were proud of my accomplishments, they had never really told me that they loved me. When I heard that you were going to die, my mind went blank. I didn't know what to do when I knew I was going to lose the one I love. You were looking at me with so much trust and hope. I hadn't wanted to give you a reason to not go. I would have done anything to keep you safe. I knew that if you didn't kill Voldemort, he would have destroyed you. You would never have stayed the same, as you watched your friends, and family die. I thought that I shouldn't hold you back from this fate. But truthfully I was selfish. I didn't want to acknowledge how scared I was of losing you. You have, and always will have my heart. Please keep it safe for me. Harry. . . I love you."

The seventh day they were official. They felt they had solved their problems and that they could finally move forward. Today was the day they were finally going to make love. They had a beautiful day at school.

GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD. . .

The shadows of the corridors seemed to envelop them as they walked to their dorm. All of their friends had seemed to sense the mood between them and had left them alone.

The door shut behind them. Draco turned towards Harry, and Harry turned toward Draco. Draco lifted a pale finger to cup Harry's creamy flushed skin. Harry's chest was rising up and down quickly guided by his breath. Draco's fingers stroked Harry's bottom lip, Harry gasped and a finger slid into Harry's mouth. Harry gently sucked the finger. Draco's pupils expanded and his cock twitched in his pants.

Harry's hand traveled from Draco's chest all the way down to the clasp on Draco's pants. He looked up when he felt the hard length of Draco's cock press into his hand. Draco took advantage of Harry's distraction and kissed him. Harry moaned, as Draco's tongue invited his to play. Their slick muscles danced with one another.

Harry had Draco's dick in his hand and was lovingly stroking it contrary to the passionate kiss. He stilled when Draco slid a long fingered hand down his back side, cupping his bare ass. Draco pulled back, "Are you ready?" Harry looked into Draco's eyes and knew that if he didn't do this now he would regret not feeling this moment in its entirety. "Yes. AHHH! Yess! I am ready." As soon as Draco had heard his agreement, a finger had slid into Harry.

Draco continued to devour Harry's mouth, Harry continued stroking Draco. Without warning Harry was lifted into the air and slung over Draco's shoulder. Draco's hand was splayed over Harrys bare ass. Draco gently lay Harry on his bed, and stood up to strip. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the view. Draco's skin seemed more luminescent as the moonlight caressed his skin. The cool sheets had cooled Harry's desire a little but he was warmed immediately at the sight of Draco's perfect cock leaking and standing straight.

Harry swallowed hard as Malfoy strode toward him. Cock bouncing, and eyes fierce. Harry was quickly stripped of his own clothing. Malfoy loomed above him cock brushing against cock. Harry's breathing was erratic, and Malfoy stared at Harry lustfully. The kiss started once more, Harry licked and tasted and moaned. Draco had spread Harry's legs, and was once again sliding his fingers inside Harry's slick, hot hole. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth continuously.

He was hard. Malfoy adjusted the pillow supporting his back, before slowly aligning his dick with Harry's wet hole. He watched in lustful fascination as the head of his cock parted the tight wet muscle. The head passed through, the tight heat that surrounded him made his control slip. He thrust in a little bit quicker than planned, and he heard Harry gasp. He looked into Harry's pained eyes and he bent down to kiss Harry. One hand came up to toy with Harry's nipples, the other went to Harry's cock. He stroked Harry's dick as he slid all the way in. Harry's ass was clenching and twitching around Draco's dick.

Draco loved the feeling of Harry clenching around him; knowing that he was the first to ever come inside Harry this way, knowing that he was the only one who was ever going to come inside Harry. Draco's hips started moving, he felt the muscles in his ass clench and shiver. He felt the tingle deep inside his own ass hole, and he wondered if Harry would ever want to enter him.

Harry moaned and clenched hard around Draco. Draco squeezed Harry's cock preventing him from cumming. Harry mewled in disappointment. Draco sped up, hips snapping brutally. Cock delving deep inside Harry's channel. He wanted Harry to feel every part of his cock. He wanted Harry to be addicted. He felt the heat build and he released Harry's cock. Harry clamped down so hard Draco almost couldn't thrust anymore. Draco stilled as pleasure raced up his spine, and thick spurts of cum spilled into Harry's body. Draco opened his eyes. Harry looked up at him eyes hazy and sexy. He had splatters of his own cum sliding down his naked body. Draco bent down and licked a dollop off of Harry's nipples.

Draco slowly pulled out. Even though he had just cum he could already tell he was getting hard again. Harry's cock twitched, and Draco's eyes slid to Harry's hole. He placed Harry on his hands and knees and watched as his cum slid out of Harry's channel. Draco's seed caressed Harry's inner thighs, and Draco bent down to kiss the wet trails.

After watching this alluring display, Draco's cock was once again hard. He heard Harry say his name and once again he aligned his cock up to Harry's entrance. The expanse of Harry's pale back enticed Draco to suckle leaving his marks all over. He thrust in completely this time not allowing Harry to adjust at all.

Harry's beautiful back arched and Harry screamed out his desire. Draco's cock slid completely our, and he thrust back in as hard as he could. Harry was chanting his name now. Draco's slid out his cock with a pop, and slammed back into Harry. He wanted everyone to know that Harry had been thoroughly claimed. He would carry Harry everywhere if he had to.

Harry felt the cock break through his entrance again and again. His ass was sore but the pleasure of having Draco fill him turned him on even more. His knees were sore and his throat was painfully dry. Draco had already fucked him three times. Harry felt the thick dick, spread his walls and caress that little nub deep inside.

Harry's knew his eyes were glazed. All he wanted in this moment was for Draco to never stop fucking him. Harry moaned as he felt Draco cum inside him once more. He felt overly full with all of Draco's cum. Harry had never felt more complete than being on his knees with Draco's dick spreading him wide open. Harry fainted to the feeling of Draco sliding out of him finally soft, and the silky feeling of cum leaking out of his sore, gaping ass hole.

The end. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will possibly be an epilogue, but I feel that this story is finished. Even though it is not that long. I am pleased with my first fanfiction. I am writing another story called Ritualistic Desire, about Harry, Neville, Blaise, Draco, and Ron getting involved in something that they shouldn't have. It is going to end up being Blaise/Neville, Harry/Draco, and Ron/Hermione. I hope you read that story as well.
> 
> This has been a fun experience, and I already see the areas where I need to improve. I am starting up classes again so I will not be posting as often. The other story probably won't be up till I have already finished half of it. As of right now I only have two chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Demonfawn


	9. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.  
> Warnings: Male/Male. Sex. Lemon.  
> I edit myself. Sorry for errors.

Epilogue

10 years later.

Harry watched the clock expectantly. The balding heavyset man in front of him babbled on and on about nothing. Harry turned and tried to pay attention to the babbling words of Earnest Humphed. He was an investor for Draco's company, and Harry couldn't be rude to him. He looked back to the clock inadvertently. One minute had passed.

Harry sighed. "Mr. Potter. Is everything all right? You seem awfully distracted tonight." "I am sorry Mr. Humphed, I will try to be more attentive. I am just waiting for my husband. He is returning from a trip tonight and I am a bit anxious. You have my apologies." The Humphed quickly assured Harry that this was fine, before exploding into a long diatribe about some magical beast deep within the Lurecet Forest.

Harry felt a pair of warm arms circle around his waist. He turned his head. Draco looked down at him lovingly, and placed a kiss on his nose. Harry smiled. Even though it had only been a day Harry felt happy to see his spouse.

"I see your husband has captured your attention. We will discuss this later. Goodbye Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy I hope you have that new contract written up. I want to look over it before Monday." Humphed waddled away muttering to himself.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. "How was the trip?"

"It was exhausting, but we gained another client. I think this year I will finally be able to take a break. The company is able to pretty much run itself now. How are the kids?"

Harry winced. "They are in time out. Scorpius, and Albus pulled a very mean prank on their nanny today. And it took me three hours to convince her to stay another day until I could find a replacement. Lilly, and Narcissa went into the forest and brought home a baby unicorn. It took me seven hours to find its mother and apologize."

Draco stared at Harry without surprise. It was not the first time their children had misbehaved. Draco still didn't know how they had managed to gain four children. Once they had declared to the wizarding world that they were looking to blood adopt orphaned magical infants, at least a hundred people had responded to their entreaty. They had fallen in love with four young children, and hadn't been able to choose one. So, Harry had decided to adopt them all. Draco hadn't been so sure. But in the end he was satisfied with the result.

Scorpius was the oldest being two when adopted. Albus was just a few months younger. Lilly and Narcissa were twins that had been just born when their mother died in childbirth. These children had nobody else in the world. So, Harry couldn't leave them. Draco despite his hesitations agreed.

Harry suggested they return home with a desperate look in his eye. Draco smirked. He knew why Harry wanted to return so quickly. A few months ago he had discovered the most interesting shop hidden within Diagon Alley. He had purchased a few products thinking to try them out occasionally. He had been hooked after the first use. Draco smiled and placed his hand on Harry's lower back. He made sure no one was nearby when he slipped his hand further down. The hard base of the dildo, was still spreading Harry wide.

Draco shivered lustfully. After the first time he and Harry had had sex, Draco had become somewhat addicted to Harry's body. He had indeed had to carry Harry everywhere the next day. Harry had been annoyed at him for being so rough. Draco remembered the blush that caressed Harry's skin for days after. Harry had later told him it was because, he still remembered the way Draco had felt inside him, due to the soreness. Draco hadn't left him alone after that.

"Draco?" Harry's strangled voice penetrated Draco's thoughts.

Draco paused realizing his hand clenched around the dildos controller in his pocket. Harry was breathing fast. The speed had gone up from one to four, and they were starting to draw attention. Draco decided it was time to go. He was ready to take Harry.

They said their goodbyes and flooed home. The whole time Draco had been steadily toying with the speed of the dildo. He loved watching how flustered Harry got whenever the toy hit that spot within him.

Draco turned to catch Harry as he tripped on his way out of the floo. Harry had gotten better at flooing, just not with a dildo on full speed. Harry was moaning into Draco's shoulder. His hips were shaking.

Draco lifted Harry up, and carried him to their rooms. He stared at Harry while he moaned and whimpered. Harry was gripping Draco's shoulders tightly. Draco pushed open the door that was keyed to their magical signature, and waited as he heard it close behind him. He walked over to the king sized bed that took up an entire room of the suite. He let Harry stand up, and he quickly stripped them both. He lifted Harry and he lay him down on the bed.

As Draco crawled up the bed he lightly kissed his way up Harry's body. He paused at Harry's nipples. They were hard and puckered. The light pink color beckoned him to suck on them. He licked and nipped. Harry gripped his arms tightly. Draco released the nipple with a wet sound. The small bead was red and twitching. Draco continued his journey and finally kissed Harry on the lips. They both moaned. Draco crept his hand down Harry's body. His hand went in between Harry's legs. He lightly brushed against Harry's dick before his fingers touched upon the warm metal base of the dildo.

Draco pulled the toy out a little and Harry gasped into his mouth. Draco pushed the toy back inside Harry. He pulled, and pushed the toy out again and again. Harry cried out sharply. Draco watched in satisfaction as Harry's dick pulsed and angry blue color. The spell was working perfectly. Harry wouldn't be able to come unless Draco was inside him.

Excitement worked its way up Draco's spine, and he pulled the toy out completely letting it fall to the floor. He broke the kiss, and leaned up. He lifted Harry's hips and held his dick to Harry's entrance. Draco looked into Harry's lustful eyes, and he began to thrust in.

The feeling of Harry clenching around him, made him feel at home for the first time all day. This was where he felt he belonged . . . between Harry's legs.

Harry felt the heat pool up again in his abdomen only to be dispelled again and again. His dragon was driving him crazy. He loved the way Draco felt inside of him. Pulling at his insides, as he thrust out, pushing past the tight ring of muscle as he forced himself in. Harry had been addicted to Draco since the first time they had had sex. Admittedly it had been more forceful than Harry had pictured, but for some odd reason. That simple fact was the reason Harry knew Draco would never leave him again. Harry smiled as he finally felt the explosion of heat, and cosmic desire. He came to in Draco's arms, and looked up into familiar adoring eyes. Harry fell asleep to the soft wash of a cleansing spell. The pattering of little feet sneaking into their bed, and Draco whispering in his ear, "I love you."

The End. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading; this story is now finished. Ritualistic Desire chapter one will be posted a week from today. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Demonfawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this part of the story. I edit my own work, sorry about the mistakes.
> 
> In my word processor the word Malfoy wanted to be auto corrected to Malformed, which for some reason made me laugh. I will update this story every week if I have time, but every month at least once for sure till it's done. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Demonfawn


End file.
